Is This Really 'Training?
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Ever wonder what Naruto and Jiraya did over the 3 years of training? besides that they trained? what they did EXACTLY?You already know jiraya is a pervert, and you know naruto is too combine them together. Smut.
1. Chapter 1 Training 1: Test

**Have you ever wonder what Jiraya and Naruto did over the 3 years of 'training'? I did just a few days ago and got these 'ideas'. HEHE, I've never read a JirayaXNaruto, but here goes. They do make a good pair? Don't they? I know he's TOO old for him, but i've read some AMAZING yaoi where a kid and a much older person, do...stuff. It was a good...WHAT I MEAN ABOUT IT GOOD IS...that it has a good plot.../**

Jiraya sat down in the hotel almost finished his book.

"HAHAHA" He laughed when he finished, he quickly sent it to the publisher. Naruto came running to him.

"Prevy sage, let train, that's why I came all the way here with you" They were many miles away from the village by now.

"After I 'refresh' Naruto" He left, leaving Naruto with an angry look. He sat down on the ground, hand in face.

"Leaving me again, I still remember what happened last time, the Akatsuki came after me..."..."Gaahh! I need to train, I need to get stronger" He said, digging holes in his hair. He shot up and left, he walked down the small village, with hardly any ninja's.

"AH, He stool my bag!" A woman yelled as a man ran off with her bag.

"Yesh, time for some training, HEY STOP RIGHT THERE" Naruto chased after the man, when the man looked over the shoulder, he stopped running.

"A kid? HAHAHHA" He began to laugh. "What's a kid like you gonna do to stop me." Naruto pointed at his handband, smirking. The man stopped laughing, and seems to turn pale. Naruto punched him in the stomach, grabbed the bag and returned it to the lady.

"Oh, thank you; thank you, such a nice boy"

"Hahah nah it was easy" Naruto laughed slightly. He began to just look around, seeing maybe there was more trouble. Sadly there wasn't anymore, so he simply returned back to the hotel. Surprising Prevy sage returned.

"He-ey N-arU-to" Jiraya, turned, read face, laughing, and pronouncing things wrong.

"...GAH your drunk!" Naruto pointing at him.

"Have s-ome"

"No, I'm leaving" He turned when someone grabbed him and pulled him. He turned, it was Prevy sage, and he had pulled him to his lap.

"NO" Naruto jumped up and ran into the washroom, locking the door.

The next day.

Naruto woke up, remember he slept in the bathroom, the day before. He opened the door, seeing his mentor on the ground snoring. Naruto took out from the cabinet a ramen pack. He heated it up and returned to wake his mentor. After a struggle doing that, he finally woke up. The door bell rang, Naruto got up, and the book was done.

Jiraya shoved it to him.

"Read it" He glared to him, and opened the first page.

_Her big bounce boobs were perfect-_

"Gahh!" Naruto throw it at him. "Take all you think about it's been week, and I still haven't learned anything" Jiraya did a thinking pose, and then opened his eyes as a thought came to mind.

"Ok Naruto, I'm 'train' you after breakfast ok?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Really, you mean it" He nodded. "Woo hoo, I'm going to train, I'm going to train" Naruto got up and took the two ramen, gave him one and himself. They began to eat.

...

"Na na, what are we training?"

"Come, sit on my lap with your legs open"

"Huh? Ok" Naruto did so. Jiraya began to lick and nibble on his neck. "Huh? What are you doing? Stop it that-ah-" His hand traveled under his shirt, and upward, and play with his nipple. Naruto was red, and he was slightly panting, his nipples are now pointier, and he's beginning to feel a big bulge between his pant. Jiraya's free hand went between his legs and squeezed

"AH...haah..." Jiraya laughed slightly. His hand dipped into his pant, and began to rub, then stroke, slowly.

"Nnngh...haah...n..." He stroked faster. "Ah...nnn...AH~...!" He came into his hands. Jiraya licked his hand, and looked down, to see, he blacked out. He laid him down, and thought of other ways.

**How was it? good? I liked it...MORE? review then and feed, ME, if I don't eat, I die, and if I die, I can't update D: SO REvIEWWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2 Training 2: Try

**Chapter 2, thank you for the 2 lovely reviews, I was playing not to update ANY story today, you know...it's the holidays, GOOD NEWS I am buying myself a computer :D YAY. Anyways. I know Jiraiya is spelt wrong last time, but I'm going to spell likes this Jiraya. I don't know why but I like it that way. Anyways I also know he is WAYYYYYYYYY to old for Naruto, and that may be the cause that no one really write them as a couple when they totally much. **

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he had remember he was eating ramen this morning, but nothing after that, it was as if he had hit something hard that had made his mind scrabble his memories. He sat up from the floor, looking for his mentor, prevy sage. The place was empty, he wasn't here. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Thinking that he was in some club or something with some lady with but tits.

"I need to train!" Naruto crossed his legs, and did a hand sign that he always uses to focus his chakra and energy. He made a were 'mm' noise as he used his chakra, soon later he used his clones to double his training. Finally after 5 minutes he got a idea. What better opponent than oneself? He made many shadow clones and started to fight them, knowing one good hit would poof them away.

"What are you doing?" The voice of the pervy sage, got him distracted, and his clone laid a fist at his face. Naruto fell to the ground holding his face. Jiraya only shook his head. His last clone laughed at him. Naruto got up, smirking.

"I won't got down that easy" He jumped at him, and the other struggled, pulled, pushed, kicked, Jiraya did a karate chop on the one of the heads.

"Hey! You got the wrong me"

"Opps, my bad" He said in a no sincere way. Naruto finally made a perfect punch and poof his clone away. Naruto looked at him, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't light headed or anything. Could it be was REALLY wasn't with a girl.

Naruto was sweating, and thought he should get in shower, he hadn't taken one for 3 days, he never knew why. He left his mentor's side and entered the bathroom, grabbing some fresh cloth along the way. He striped and entered the tub, turning the shower one. He liked the warm water one his hair, making all the knots and curls go loose. His hair didn't completely fall down; it was still spiky even with water. When Naruto found this out, that he could make his hair do anything else than be spiky, he was convinced that his hair had a mind of its own. He was facing the wall, enjoying the water, when someone wrapped a hand around his waist and one around his chest. He turned his neck, it was pervy sage. That's when he remembered this morning. He remembered everything till he blacked out.

"What are you-" His played with his nipple, twisting it and circling it. He turned red. "Lemme go"

"What do you mean, you wanted to train didn't you?" He asked innocently.

"This isn't training...ah..."

"Who told you that? It is training, training, number two" The hand around his waist wrapped around his hard member, stroking it.

"Ah...no...nnngh...!" He kept playing and Naruto kept moaning in pleasure, and slight shame.

"Aahh!" He came hard on the wall, he kept panting, hoping he wouldn't black out.

"Naruto sit" He heard a faint voice from behind. He did as he was told. "Open your legs wide" He did. Prevy Sage sat in between and bent down and took his member whole. Naruto gasp. He sucked, and bobbled his head back and forth. Licking, sucking, fiercely. Naruto's legs curled and uncurled, this feeling was weird. His head snapped everywhere till he came, with a shriek. Jiraya swallowed and sat up, kissing Naruto. Naruto taste his seed, salty, but he was too shocked and frozen to realize. He's never been kissed before, not a proper one. He's gotten a peck on the cheek and forehead from the fifth Hokage not a REAL kiss, lip to lip thing. He didn't think, there was too much stockiness and panic to realize. His mentor pulled away, seeing his shocked face, he laughed. Bring Naruto back to what's happened.

"Y-y-y-y-you..." Naruto looked down, embarrassed by what happened, the kiss and the jerk off. Once again his mentor laughed.

"Shuddup!"

**Review , there will be more longer chapters soon, I only ask for reviews because I feed on them, and if I don't get any I die and then I won't be about to update, THIS IS A ONE STORY THING, it will be longer than 5 chapters (I THINK) if you like yaoi, I have more I've done. Just go on my story list and find one, that's yaoi. I only have one other that's yaoi. It has the Akatsuki yaoi pair and some with other character. IT's not a story it's just a different pair for each chapter. REVIEW. I'm not done it yet. I'm not updating till I get more reviews AND THE COMPUTER**


	3. Chapter 3 Training 3: Level

**Sorry for the long wait, my bro forgot to put microsoft word on the computer so i could type up the stories. Tho i will from now on. OMJ SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START AGAIN AND I HAVEN"T DONE MY HOMEWORK YET. . **

**I HATE hw. Worse mosty on holidays. Anyways i did this so i wouldn't have to update tomorrow its like 10 pm right now. **

**REVIEW PLZ**

Naruto avioded his mentor which he found troubling. How was he going to train him if he's going to aviod him? The same questions always repeated in his mind, What if it really was training? The...NO it couldn't be, but what if it was...He was so confused now. Why else would pervy sage do what he did if it wasn't training? He couldn't think of anything.

"Naruto come here for a second" He said. Naruto, uneasily walked to him, only to be pulled roughly into his lap.

"Let go" Naruto struggled, when suddenly, Jiraya sqeezed between his pant. "Ah..."

"Training number 3" He said. His pant slid off as well as his underwear. One hand stroked, and the other played with his nipple, while his tongue played around his neck. Naruto moaned quietly. The hand on his nipples stopped and sled down to his rear. It nudged his hole, only nudged, nothing more. Naruto came with a loud moan of pleasure, Jiraya grabbed a pen and pushed it in his hole.

"Ah...stop..." The pen was thinner than his finger, and he wanted to play and take his time with Naruto as the days pass. Naruto was bend on all four away from him lap and trying to get the pen out.

"Naruto, this is training, stop resisting" He thrust the pen fast in and out. But his body wouldn't obey him, he was stroking his member, and he liked the pleasure from it. As for the pen, it was getting more and more pleasureable. He panted and moaned. The shame, pleasure and pain was turning him insane. The pen hit something, and he yelp and came hard on the ground. Slowly the pen was pulled out and the hand was moved away. He fell on the ground panting and closed his eyes. He heard him mentor get up and leave into the bathroom, he heard water running. The door opened again, but the water still ran. Naruto felt two arms around him, carrying him. Into the bathroom and into the bath tub. He was still red, and he sink into the water, embarressed once more.

Only his eyes were out looking at his mentor laugh. As much has he liked to jump up and punch him...he liked it, not at first, but now...he gotten used to it. Which he didn't want too. And he blames him for it.

"We're moving out tommorrow Naruto, so pack up after your done" He turned and Naruto's head shot up.

"We're we going?"

"To...a speical place of mine" He walked out. Naruto finished up and packed his things. He slept after that.

His dream was so...dirty? He got a hard on, and he quickly woke up. Jiraya was next to him laughing.

"STUDDUP, why are you up?" Naruto yelled.

"You kept making moans so I couldn't sleep" Naruto turned red, turned so his back faced him and covered himself compelty under his blanket. Jiraya's hand slid under the blanked and into his PJ(Shorts and a tank top) He stroked his member, and Naruto moaned and panted. He came quickly and passed out.

"Cute"

**OK how was it? I'm not going to update tommorrow i'm going to work on my homework, finished it to get it over with and then feel relaxed and update OK. REVIEW ! ty.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training 4: Trust

**Sorry for the delay, homework school is back. I'm making myself an Akatsuki cloak. I already made a ring, headband, and sunhat. All I need is the cloak, and white soak (-_-) Lol anyways. LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

They were up early, and were taking off, thanking the hotel manger before they left. They walked down the dirty road, onto the path that leads into forest. Naruto kept glancing sheepishly at his mentor. At the same time, wonder what this 'special' place is. He also wondered, if what pervy sage, been doing to him, will continue, or was it over. Maybe he was just a stand-in for the ladies. Maybe he couldn't get ladies the past few days, so he's messing with him. He didn't like that idea, but for all he knew, it could be true, it made since, unlike his other ideas the previous day. But what always hit him, was, what _if_ it _is_ training, of...Trust? Or something else. What if Jiraya hadn't trained him, was to first gain his trust before doing anything. And he chose to do something that; any guy like me would completely go against it. And maybe it took him all the days he didn't touch me to think it out. To find the right thing to hit his nerve.

Naruto kept thinking and thinking, the last thought sort of made since, in a way. So all he had to do it flow with it right? He thought of him with Jiraya in bed and...

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled holding his face in disguise, he just couldn't think of it, no way.

"Are you ok, you acting weird lately" He turned sharply to him.

"What me? No way, I'm fine..." He turned away. What if...the test isn't going well, and that he'd even have to go all the way..."GAAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled again, he turned to his mentor quickly. "I-just-thought-I need-to-get-stronger" he said quickly.

"Oh?" Jiraya smiled, almost evilly. "Are you thinking about my trainings, do you need them now, to feel refreshed?" Naruto turned red, and felt a small bump was growing between his pant.

"Of course not! I'm fine" _It's a test, to gain trust, so...I need to say yes..._ He thought. He looked away.

"Naruto?"

"...I..." He began. "I...need it..." he said so quietly, with slight shame in it. No one was around, and they were deep enough in the forest as it is. Jiraya noticed, the now bulge in his pant. Naruto stopped walking, turned his back to him, looking down. Prevy sage, stopped too, and walked up to him. He wasn't expecting him to say that. He carried him to a tree, he unzipped his pant, bend down to his hip height. He took his member whole.  
"Aaahh...Nnngh...haa...!" It felt so good, his hands was buried in his mentor's hair. He moaned loudly. His tongue swirled, and licked and kept moving. He sucked hard as if he was hungry. Jiraya's hand slid in his pocket, to take out a pen, sliding it in his hold. Naruto gasped at the sudden intruder that had entered him. Jiraya moved back and forth, same as his head did. He was feeling good at both ends now, and he moaned louder. He kept gasping and panting, he was so red, and so into the pleasure feeling, that if someone was to walk by, he wouldn't care. He was so engulfed into the sensation. He didn't want it to stop; he didn't want to lose the feeling. But he wanted to come too, if he did though, it will stop and it will end. He came, was a moan, and gasp. His mentor swallowed and pulled his mouth out, taking the pen out too. He helped clean him up, and wear his pants properly. Though the expression Naruto gave, almost seemed to tell him not to stop, to continue what he started. But that couldn't be. An idea comes to mind.

"Do you like it Naruto?" Naruto looked away, but nodded silently. He stopped dressing him and put down his bag, taking something that looked like a pen. He held him in a hug-like way. He slid down his pant and pushed this pen-like appearance object in. It wasn't as long as a pen. But it looked like one, the only difference. Was this size and that it had a big flat end, as big as a coin. He slid it in, till it can no longer go in any further because of the flat coin size end. Naruto shivered and jolted, but noticed he was being dressed again. Jiraya stood, and looked at his apprentice confused expression. He left something with buttons on them. He clicked one. And Naruto jolted. The thing that was placed inside him was vibrating. He looked at Jiraya, as he picked his bag up and they began to walk.

Naruto couldn't walk properly, it was turning him on. He kept looking down, with a red face. Some time to time he'd be unable to hold back some moans as it hit a place, that made him moan out. It felt weird to walk and moaning, while the one who's making him moan was next to him. He heard a 'click' and felt the vibration, from going vibrating slowly and gently, to going a big faster and harder. It hit his place again and he gasps and moaned.  
"Aaah!" His underwear was getting wetter and sooner or later, it's going to be his pant to get wet. He stopped walking, but his mentor kept walking. Naruto had watery eyes, and saliva running down his chin. He was panting, and knew he was reaching his limit. He came, and if he hadn't used all his strength to hold him up, he would have fallen. The vibration continued through all of it. And it still does. His pant and underwear were sticky and wet. He began to walk again. He couldn't say he hated it, he liked it, the feeling but, he could just walk and moan, it was just too awkward. But he had to add, it was better than nothing. His mentor picked up his bag from his back. And he stared.

"T-t-thanks" Naruto stuttered. His replay was a laugh. Naruto noticed, it hit that spot more now, than it did before. Making him moan more than before, making him reaches his limits more.

...

Night fall came, and Naruto had come a lot more than he thought. And to Jiraya, it was a surprise that he could still come till now. Jiraya set up camp, and made fire sitting. Naruto fell on his knees in front of him, with his hand on his shoulders. His face was wet from his tears, and saliva still ran down.

"P-p-please...Nn...Turn...AAH it off...and take it out..." After that he came again, Jiraya turned it off, and Naruto felt his energy wasted. He couldn't move, he had no energy, Jiraya was holding him up. Jiraya held his back and he unzipped his pant, followed by cum sliding out. As disguising as it may have been his hand still dipped in his pant and slowly slide the device that looked like a mini pen out. His hand dipped him again, nudging his hole, comfortingly. His other hand slid down too, taking his cum filled pant and underwear off. He tossed it on the ground, need the river, and cleaned him. He gave him fresh cloth, and he dresses him up. Naruto was still awake, only tired. He laid him down, and he cleans his cloth, and hanged it up to dry. He came back, turning the fire off by slashing water on it, and laid next to Naruto. Naruto turned to him, and buried him red face in his chest. Jiraya continued what he did before, rubbing his hole soothingly till he fell asleep, then he did.

...

The next day Naruto felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes, to see, no he wasn't floating, he was being carried. He curled him in his mentor's arms.

"We're here Naruto" Naruto uncurled and looked, he was pasted down. There was a house, it was pretty big, it had a hot spring outside, and a few meters from the house was a waterfall, and a stream. Instead of trees there were surrounded by rocks. But if you turned you'd see the forest.

"Where...are we?"

"My special place, this is where I went when the 3rd Hokage trained me. Did, the third Hokage do to Jiraya what he does to me? Naruto thought. "Ok lets go in and unpack, we've got long days ahead of us" Naruto did as he was told, unpacked and they ate. To Naruto's relief, he didn't do anything, probably notice that he had already came too much yesterday. And it'd be unhealthy if he continued today. Though, he did do something.

"Come here Naruto" He said, before they slept.

"Huh?" Naruto walked over and sat in front of him.

"Lean closer, it's a secret" Naruto leaned closer only to get kissed, deeply, and roughly.

"MMM!" Naruto yelled into the kiss. He meant to say, "Pervert, you lied, bad, horrible, I'll never believe you again." Though, once again, he liked it, he liked how he did this to him, and how good it felt. He pulled away, and they slept close together, once again, he was nudging his now sore hole to sooth it.

"Training number 4: Trust"

**How's it? It's longer I know. I LIKE IT. Review PLZ, PLZ i need to eat. FEED ME IF YOU DON'T I DIE AND IF I DIE NO MORE UPDATING which would be very sad so review~! And ty for reviewing and reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Training 5: Control

**TY for the reviews guys, you have no idea how this made my day.**

**Let me explain.**

**I had 2 homework overdue, my gym log and my story (Not fanfiction, it was a story for ELA (English)) It was due today, but i didn't finish my story and i forgot my gym log. SO i had to endure both teachers that keep nagging at me. "why isn;t it here" "You better bring it tomorrow" "Why are my students so forgetful" "It isn't hard to bring a piece of paper"**

**And so on, GRRR. So dam annoying. So i went home, ate, and got on the PC, typed the story from 4pm to 7:10 pm and then, i checked my mail to see. A REVIEW. My sore neck/back got better reading it =.= TY SO MuCH ****NarutoXXXGaara u made my day.**

**Review : ****Nice!pls try to make it longer? **

**Yes i will make it longer and add some battles and so one. U will notice my ch. 4 is longer. I plan to make it much longer. OFC my favourite review so far is this one. **

"**In the back of my mind I can hear my mother telling me not to read this but its damn good that I can't help myself...thank you sooo much for putting this out there" BY The Un of Uncommen.**

**No TY for making my day as well. Since I still have what. Around 4 hours till i go to bed, I 'm going to make a chapter. Not long sadly, or maybe DONT know. But please injoy this and TYVM. This is my first Jiraya X naruto I've done and read. ( i read this too ) and i noticed, ITS THE ONLY ONE OUT THERE O.O I know he's like 50 but still. THEY SO MUCH.**

**So read. And review, and comment, and tell me how good it is :P. SO ENJOY THE SMUT (IF i add in this chapter that is) AND REVIEW MY PREVY REVIEW ( unless you don;t like to be called that, i know I don't. I'M NOT REALLY. I think of animes doing this not REAL PPL. I found that...creepy)**

**LET IT BEGIN.**

**NOW**

**...NOW**

**...I SAID NOT PPL**

**Ok...why isn't this working. (Hits the PC)**

**OH THERE WE GO**

Naruto shifted too much when he sat, it hurt, and it wasn't his fault.

"Here" Prevy Sage tossed something to him. He caught it, and stared. They were pills, quite big ones. He took one out, and when he was about to put in his mouth Jiraya stopped him. "Don't swallow it, it's much to numb your pain, and it goes in the other end" He said.

"..." Naruto didn't get it at first but understood quickly. He turned red. "I-I don't want it"

"I'll put it on for you then"

"Huh!" The pill was taken from his and, he was pushed on the ground. He struggled under his grip.

"Naruto" Jiraya said, as if warning him or was he teasing? Naruto closed his mouth tightly and let him do it for him. He went on his knees and closed his eyes. He's grown to his company now, he has helped him at times, but...He always took it back in doing something perverted.

Jiraya, pulled down his pant, and then his underwear. He nudged his sore hole, gaining a whimper in return.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto" He pushed in the big pill. Naruto shivered and jolted. Jiraya took a pen, and pushed it in with the pill, just to get the pill deeper. The pill wasn't much better than the pen, by thickness. Once he thought it was deep enough he pulled the pen out. He was going to dress him, when he saw the pill returning out. "Naruto, don't close up, if you do it's just going to pop it back out"

"I-I can't" Jiraya thought for a second before pushing his finger in, pushing the pill back in. Naruto gasped at the thinker object that entered him. He wincing and moaned in pain. His member dipped with pre-cum. Though Jiraya knew this, he didn't touch him, making Naruto question why.

"I'll just have to wait till it melts I guess" He said. Naruto whimpered, and shivered while panting. He just wanted to be touched, he just wanted to come. _H-hurry. _

"Naruto..." He turned his head, despite the loss of energy he was feeling. Jiraya kissed him gently.

"Nn..." Naruto moaned as the finger turned and moved back and forth slowly. He pulled away.

"P-p-please" Naruto plead, he wanted to come, and he really wants to feel the sensation again.

"No Naruto, you've already came so much the other day. It won't be a good idea to come more. At least a week before starting to come again. No, Naruto didn't want to hear that, he just wanted to be touched.

Naruto rose his hand wrapped it around his member, he began to pump hard.

"Aah...NN...!" The feeling was unbelievable, so good. Suddenly his hand was taken away from him.

"Guess I have no choice but to use that" His finger still moving slowing in him. He grabbed his bag with his free hand. He took something out. Naruto wasn't she what it was. He pulled his finger out. He felt something on his member, like leather or something like that. Then he felt something small enter his dick hole. Not deep just a bit. His finger returned in his hole and moved. He looked down on his member. It was a strap. He couldn't come even if he felt pleasure, even when he wanted too, he couldn't. It held it back.

His head was on the ground, his hands to the side, reaching to hold something. He whimpered, and begged. But his pleading was declined. Finally after Jiraya thought the pill was desolved and melted and dressed Naruto, still leaving the strap on. Knowing well enough if he pulled it off, he'd come a lot, or he'd pump himself. He pulled him in his lap, so he wouldn't do anything.

He felt a bit bad for him, he was shaking, and tears ran down his cheeks, he was torturing him, but it's better for him this way. Naruto once in awhile would please let him come, or at least remove the strap.

"Naruto, I said no, it was a mistake that I will never do again of leaving the vibrator that long. I forgot about it" Jiraya knew, the mistake would happen again, and he knew by night fall he'd have to remove that strap or else Naruto wouldn't be able to sleep properly. "Alright I'll take it off" He unzipped his pant, and opened the strapped, taking it off, not a second later, Naruto came hard. Moaning loudly, arching his neck. Jiraya signed, clean it up and laid him down. He was panting, and properly dizzy. "Is the pill working?"

"Yeah"

"No more coming till the weeks up, understood, if I find out you did it somewhere, you're going to wish you didn't come with me" Though it might have sound like a threat, but it was side in a concerned voice. Jiraya, as his God-Father, having his parents gone and his other relatives died, it's his duty to take care of him. His way that is. And coming that much in just 3 days is not a good thing. He'll have to keep an eye on him, but it shouldn't be hard to find any clues of him doing it, while his ninja skills.

Naruto had fallen asleep by now, giving Jiraya the whole day to do nothing. Maybe he should sleep; he'll have to get Naruto in more control. He lay down and slept.

...

"Prevy sage, mail, mail" He got up, after while, really, after he heard 'fan-mail'. He began to read.

_Dear Jiraya_

_I love your work; you're so amazing, smart and funny, sexy and detailed. Wonderful, I'm looking forward to getting your autograph soon. I bought it the moment it was released; I've already finished reading it. _

"HAHAA" he laughed. "Of course you'd love it." He looked down to who was his #1 fan, and his face froze.

_Kakashi Hatake_

His sweat drop, he expected it to be a girl, but he shouldn't have thought a guy wouldn't read it. He looked up to except Naruto there, but he wasn't there. He looked around, then in each room. He wasn't found. He walked out.

"Naruto!"

"Eh! I'm in the hot spring, d-d-don't come...nnn" The last part was a little faint, but he wasn't sure if it's what he thought he heard. He didn't go like he wanted too. He waiting to see how long he'd stay in there, and see how he is like when he gets out.

...

After what felt like ten to twenty minutes, he saw him walk in, a bit tired and flushed.

"Alright, I'm going to take a little bath" He said and left, without getting new cloth he entered. He didn't come for a bath; he came to see any hints of him jerking off. He looked on each rock, on the floor, on the handles, till something caught his eyes. There was a towel in the dirty basket. He picked it up, it was sticky, and it looked like he did it more than once to have this about.

"Naruto..." He didn't really have an idea to what he'd do to him. Lock him up, or will he use the strap again but lock it, and maybe even go as far as putting a seal on it. So he wouldn't be able to do anything at all. He sat down and thought this through. Till he admitted it was a good idea and punishment, and perhaps he'd learn to be in control over pleasure. He entered the living room where he saw Naruto eating ramen, waiting till he finished he snatched up and dumped him on the bed.

"Huh? What are you doing pervy sage?" He tied his hand to the bed board, and his legs to the bottom bed board.

"I told you not to do it, yet you do it the next day"

"Wait...I...I didn't  
"Don't even try" He looked down in shame.

"I...I'm sorry" His mentor slid down his pant, and tied the strap on, and added the seal; he thought some something else, the vibrator. He smiled evilly. He was going to torture him till he thought it was enough and let him go. He placed it in him, and added a seal on it, so he wouldn't take it off. Next turned it on, and then dress him up and untied him. He tried to take it off, it didn't work, and the seal bounded him to them till Jiraya unseals it. He saw his mentor walk away. And he regretted what he did already.

...

By night fall, he had increased it only by a level, he could come, and if he could he would of a huge puddle of it in his pant. He fell on his knees when Jiraya was going to bed. His eyes pour tears, his nose was runny, his saliva tingled everywhere around his chin, and his face was so red. Jiraya looked at him.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Naruto nodded, pleadingly. "You won't do it again if I tell you not too?" He nodded again. He got up and went over to him, lifting him up. He felt hurt for doing this to him. He held his head and pushed it on his chest in a hug. His free hand slid his pant on the flour. Turned the vibrator off, and took it out. He unseals the strap too, and took it off, he came hard, and it kept coming, he couldn't stop coming. Jiraya only looked at his expression of shame, pain, regret-ness and pleasure. At least he learns his lesson, is what kept coming in Jiraya's mind. He soothed Naruto to sleep, rubbing his back and other places to sooth him as he fell asleep.

**I made these longer 2000+ words. Review plz and tell me how it is. I wasn't planning to do this, but thanks to the review i got it made me want to do it anyways. I had a bad day but reviews turn it around. So ty very much and review to make me happier and update faster. :D REVIEW BB**


	6. Chapter 6 Training 6: Looks can differ

**Lol, I got another good review, ty very much for these reviews. My friends thinks this story is rubbish, because so far no plot-ness happened. And that it isn't worth to review. -.- i know mean, it's only coz of the pairing. She doesn't think they match. I DO. And so do you ppl. So review to proof her wrong about this story :D **

**I know, hardly a plot in it, But it's about them 2 only so :P**

**I think having 10 reviews means this story is well, ^^ let them continue. ^^**

Naruto woke up, leaving Jiraya to sleep as he stepped out. He sat on a smooth, big gray rock. He was blushing, thinking what's been happening for the past days. Although he would have been touching himself by now. Prevy Sage would find out, the moment he returned inside. He said he'd listen to him anyways. And he kept his word.

"Naruto" An emotionless voice said from behind him. He turned, and for a second he thought it was Sasuke, returning. His eyes widen, and then they narrowed when he realized. Who was next to the Sasuke-look-alike. He didn't know his name, but he has seen him before. He looked like a shark, with the blue skin and hair. He had gill under his shark eyes too. He had a widen smirk on, showing his sharp teeth too.

"Lucky for us to find him in such a place, Itachi-san" He said. That's right, that wasn't Sasuke that was his brother, the one he left to kill. It was his entire fault that Sasuke left.

Naruto's hands clenched into a fist.

"You're coming with us" Itachi said. Naruto stood, and ran for it. He saw their power before, as much has he hated to admit it, he doesn't stand up to them, yet. They even survived the impossible with Jiraya. Itachi appeared in front of him in a flash, he stopped running, turned and continued to run.

It was a disadvantage, it hurt when Naruto moved; it wasn't fair, plus two against one. _Wait, where's the blue one? _He was standing, in the same spot, watching. Naruto tripped.

"Damn" Kisame moved to him, pulled his sword out, and lifted him on it, and then held it over his shoulders, with Naruto at the top. They began to walk away from the big house.

The two Akatsuki found it weird that he didn't struggle at all, he sort off, just dandled there, looking on the ground.

Before Naruto had noticed, taking the ground as a very fascinating thing to look at for hours, it was night time. They stopped, and Naruto looked at them, as the blue fish lowered him down. Itachi made fire, and they ate. Naruto stood and looked at them. Blinking when Itachi offered him some food. His stomach growled, at he took it. He dug in it, and then paused at them, how they politely at, without making such a big mess. He tried copying them, taking small bites, chewing for awhile and then swallowing.

It was weird, really. Here were 2 criminals, one was a shark, with a big scary sword, yet here he is eating with him. The other was the one he hated. He was the problem with Sasuke. Because of him Sasuke, abandoned their bond, and left the village, to get revenge on this man. And here is was, kidnapping him again, and now offering food for him. Maybe he had the wrong impression on them...

"I think I left this go on long enough" Naruto turned behind him.

"Prevy Sage!"

"I'll be taking Naruto back" They stood.

"Very well" Itachi said, "Let's go, Kisame"

"Itachi-san...?" Kisame said, confused. Itachi turned without a work and left, followed by Kisame.

"Let's go Naruto" Naruto looked from Itachi's back and Jiraya's back, again and again. He slowly turned and jogged to Jiraya's side. "They didn't do anything right?" He nodded. They walked in awkward silence, because by now, Naruto would have asked for something, and Jiraya would either refuse or accept. Jiraya was proud and glad he didn't go against his order. But the week isn't up yet, it's only Thursday. Though Jiraya was almost sure he can make it till Sunday. He didn't know if he was looking forward to it, or if he was...will he couldn't really find the right work to match it with what he's feeling. But he didn't know which it was. He was almost certain he was looking forward to playing with Naruto, but there was this odd feeling, that that he was certain, Naruto was going to disobey his order before the week was up. He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He knew he was struggling to control himself, his feeling. He was struggling to just forget everything and touch himself.

He was doing well so far, but he can easily go off. Pervy Sage also found that something was troubling him, what made him hurt was, he hadn't spoken to him about it. Believing he didn't have enough trust into telling his mentor what he's struggling with. Of course he didn't want to pusher him, he didn't want to push at him, just act neutral would...slowly help him open up to him...

...

Naruto sat annoyed locked up in his room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jiraya closes the door in his face. And locks it._

"_Prevy Sage, open up!"_

"_No, for being irresponsible, this is your punishment"_

"_...Couldn't you think of something else?" Jiraya knew what he might._

"_Naruto if I find out, what you've been doing in there when I let you out, I won't let you off easily like I did yesterday! Understood?"  
"Just let me out, make me read boring books or something don't lock me up, please Prevy Sage"_

"_No, Naruto" Naruto grumbled as he heard him walk away. He slid down on the door to the ground, with his legs opened._

_END OF FLASHBACK WHICH BRINGS US BaCK HERE_

What did he expect him to do, being locked up for, and who knows how long, would be so boring. Of course being alone would make him think of jerking off more. He looked between his pant. _Must...Stop...thinking! _

He got up and took paper out; he started to draw, ramen, his headband. As he sat down, the table slid on his member.

"Nnnn..." He dropped the pen. He was shaking, he had to get control. He kept repeating, _I gave my word..._

He heard a knock, jumped up to open it, his mentor gave him ramen, and relocked the door. Naruto, thought it was a good time to eat, he ignored his member and ate. Feeling happy , missing the goodness of ramen.

...Next day...

Jiraya knocked first and then opened the door. He froze, with widen eyes. His pant was wet with cum; same was his bed and the floor. He was now on the ground, with only a shirt on ONLY. He was sleeping with a red face. He rounded over.

"Sen...sei..." He muttered. This stunned Jiraya again. "Mmm...Pre...vy...Sa...ge...I...love you"

**CLIFFER, REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ^^. Maybe TRUE LOVE. REVIEW PLZZZZZ D: i would...I NEED TO EAT AND REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD FEED ME PLZ **

**PS. If there are many mistakes here, it was because I listened to music, and if I do, I make mistakes. SORRY D:**


	7. Chapter 7 Training 7: Keep your word

**OMJ TY TY TY I should do hangers more, then you might get angry tho...THO that doesn't mean I won't do it. I'm sorry if it's going slow but, naruto is just so small compared to Jiraya, so I'm slow. ^^ make since right? He's like what 13 and the other is 50. I think you get my point. ANYWAYS LETS CONTINE IS WAHT You want right? Ok**

**Itachi: If you still haven't figured it out yet, but I only came to check if he's still going after my brother...**

**My wish is for him to rescue him. Then again, I could.**

**Kisame: -when did Itachi change...- =.=**

Jiraya's eyes widen, _I love you_ was what he said to him. No, no it was just a dream, of probably a younger version on him, no way would he love...and old person like him. It's not even possible.

But...he came a lot...what was he thinking? Was he thinking about him? Was he thinking of him while jerking off?

"Naruto" He was going to punish him hard, without holding back or forgiving him easily. Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Prevy...Sage" he said in a sleepy way. Then his eyes widen, remembering what he did. "I—I-I-I...I'm sorry" Naruto said quietly looking down.

"Punishment" Jiraya lifted him over his shoulder and walked out.

"No please, I said I was sorry, it won't happen again, please!" Naruto plead. He entered a room, the walls were dark but the room was bright from the light. 1 big, a big bathroom, maybe a hot spring with it too...and some ropes. His mentor placed him down, dragging him toward the ropes. He tied him on the bed, on his knees and his hips up. Naruto already had teary eyes. His cloth got ripped. Naruto was staring at him, scared at what he was going to do. Jiraya rubbed his member between his pointer finger and middle finger. He was licking his hole. Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. Naruto came easily. Jiraya placed the strap after he came. He began to finger him with 1 finger.

"N-no" Naruto's face was shoved in the pillow, blushing like mad.

"Naruto, what dream did you have?" He asked him, moving his finger quickly and adding another one.

"H-h-hurts"

"Answer the question"

"Y-y-you...'p-p-played with m-me'" He pant-ed out.

"Like this?" He licked his back, while adding another finger. His other hand play back and front from his member to his nipple.

"NNnn...Aaahhhh...!" He couldn't come, he wanted to come, but he wouldn't let him. He kept doing the same thing; over and over, Naruto yelled loudly each time he was supposed to come...if he could.

It went on long, and Naruto felt wasted when he finally stopped. Naruto's hole twitched over and over. Jiraya carried him in the indoor hot spring. Leaving the strap on him dumped him in. Naruto continued to sob as Jiraya took his cloth off and stepped in.

"Aaaahh" Jiraya signed. They sat next to each other; Naruto glanced at him once in awhile, wondering when he was going to forgive him, and of course sobbing while blushing. Naruto stood and turned around, and bent down over a rock, he rubbed it on his sealed member. Moaning. Jiraya signed and took it off, he came, and kept coming till he was empty.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!" Jiraya lifted him and placed him on his lap.

"This will hurt" He lifted him again, and pushed gently on his own member. Naruto gasped as he felt something big nudge on his sore hole. It entered him slowly. He yelped, moaned and screamed in pain. Still, Jiraya stopped when he was fully in.

"D-d-deep" The hot water was up to Naruto's chest, since he was sitting on his mentor. Jiraya knew, one wrong movement would make him bleed. And he didn't want blood in the hot spring. Though, he didn't think he'd move, not today that is. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was panting gently, taking in the huge size and trying to get used to it in his small body. He leaned forward and laid on top of Prevy Sage while still having him in him. Jiraya only wrapped one hand around him. Smiling like a goof.

"S-s-sorry"

**LOl no it doesn't end like that, got to review to know, what they do next and how they finish off what solution they are in. THERE i made him enter him after 5 chapters. But he still won't move, you know he loves him and doesn't want to hurt him. REVIEW I NEEd TO BE FEED I'LL STRAVE AND DIE AND THEN I Won"T UPDATE D:**


	8. Chapter 8 Training 8: Could be a lie

**YOU GUYS ROCK, I got reviews yay~. Keep it coming ^^. So in reward, like As promised you review I update fast. Anyways, as promised here is the next chapter they continue. ^^ enjoy.**

Silence fell upon them.

"Naruto...If you have something to say...I'm here to listen to you"

"Yeah...I know...Could you...Take it...out?"

"Hmm? I didn't say I forgave you, but I did say I won't let you off easily"

"What but I said sorry"

"Sorry doesn't tell me you kept your word"

"But-AAaahhh" Jiraya moved up a bit. He knew that he's gotten a bit adjusted to his size to move slowly. He pulled him up straight and lifted him up slowly, and then pushed him down slowly. "N-N-N-no d-don't move, hhhhyyaaa...!" He arched his back and neck coming, but that didn't stop Jiraya. "n-n-n-no more, p-p-please, I-I'm sorry...p-p-please...!" He stopped after making Naruto comes a few more times. He took him completely out. Jiraya smirked.  
"I'll clean you completely" He made him stand up and bend over a rock. Jiraya licked his twitching hole. Naruto had big tears on his eyes, and they fell.

"Ah...Nn...ha...AAahh" He pulled him on his lap again, pushing in him, but this time his back faced Jiraya. Jiraya placed with his member and nibble, while slightly moving. Naruto gave another cry of pleasure when he came. But he couldn't take it anymore; he needed to him to stop. He turned his neck. "W-w-what Aaahh...W-Will...M-make...Haaa...you stop...?"

"Don't say and beg for it, show it" Naruto pulled his mentors head down with his hand and kissed him. He pulls away after awhile.

"P-please" He heard him signed, and Naruto came. Jiraya took his hands away from his nibble and member. He lifted him off his member, and took him out of the hot spring. Naruto lay on the ground. He cleaned him up.

"Sorry Naruto but I won't forgive you till tomorrow comes. I told you, I won't say yes easily." It was night time, so they lay together. Jiraya took Naruto's shorts off. And pushed in, while they were lying on their sides, about to sleep. He pushed in completely pulling Naruto so close that his chest touched his back. Naruto silently sobbed, no he didn't hate him for doing this, he regretted going against his word, and swear in his heard he would never do that again. Naruto hardly slept. When he did, he always woke up when Jiraya moved away or closer to him in his sleep. So basically he was moving in his at times. Naruto sobbed a little, and moaned. But still he tried to sleep once more. Naruto shortly came, wonderful now; he's going to get the bed wet. But this was punishment, and he understood why he's getting this. He loved Jiraya, and he always will. No one has ever done this to him, no one had, 'filled him up' he doesn't...feel lonely anymore. He knew he had him with him. To protect him. To care for him, in these years away from his home, and friends.

Suddenly, Jiraya, in his sleep of course, ram in him once.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

He jolted. "H-hurts" Tears came pouring.

...

The following morning Jiraya woke up at noon...getting Naruto very angry. When he woke up he sat up, lifting up with him. Naruto's mouth was filled with saliva strings, on his tongue, and now his chin.

"I-I-Is it...ha...over?"

"Let's take a shower together!" He said it as if it was something brave and honourable. He pulled him out, and run in; taking the rise of the cloth still had on and enters. The moment they did, he entered him again. Naruto gasp as he held on the wall. _Not again._

**Review I love doing CLIFFERS, NOW REVIEW OR I WILL sTARVE AND DIE AND I WILL THEN NEVER UPDATE D: (EVIL)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry if you were so happy to see in your mail that it is. And were expecting one, and now your happiness are broken to know, that it isn't a chapter. **

**I apologize in advance, and hurry up and tell you what this is. This is just a notice. A notice that I will have a break from writing any of my not finished stories, because. I have this little hope that I can be an author. So i'll be working on my sorry, that will I HOPE be published and be in stores. I hope it will be loved by people and inspire young kids that, a kid like me could do it, so can you. I've asked many questions to an author. I read a lot, I love books. And I have this IDEA. So i hope I get it done by my birthday. Which gives me plenty of time, (10 months) but that MIGHT NOT be enough. But don't worry, you do not have to wait 10 months for me to update. I will randomly update at times and MAYBE at weekends too. So do not think I have abandoned them, unless I say I do. SO STILL REVIEW THO, I get inspired by them. And it will make me more likely to update. BUT BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES.**

**I am very sorry at the news. Please forgive me. (You probably won't until I update) I am very, very sorry. And I hope YOU CAN STILL LOVE THIS STORY.**


	10. Chapter 10 Training 9: Bond

**OK, so I thought since, I updated in another story I should do the same here too. Since I finished watching the new ep of an anime. It's amazing. It's called Level E. SO funny. It's so unpredictable. YOU PPL MUST WATCH. So fair 4 ep are out. I hope you like it and this new chapter and REVIEW, that would be loved. REMEMBER I NEED THE FOOD.**

"N-no more" Naruto moaned out, coming again, by now he had come so much, he can't remember how many times. His mind was so blank. He was so tired, he was never going to go against his word anymore, and he doesn't want this to happen again, never. Jiraya, could move, in a scale of 1 to 10 of how fast, 1being barely, 10 being crazy. They'd probably be at 3. Quite fast for Naruto, the good part is he hadn't bled. They were still in the shower, Naruto only realized now; his mentor had not come, not once. Was he not satisfying?

His nose was runny, his eyes were pouring and his face was wet, along with the rest of his body. He wasn't crying, from the guilt and pain, but he was also crying because, he was simply a replacement, and a tool for when his sensei had no lady with him to play with. At least, Naruto had thought so. He had decided that this was no longer training. Is was only for his pleasure and fun to torture him. Naruto had decided to quit this 'training'. And perhaps run off, but...he _loves_ him. He's attached to him, he can't just...leave him.

Jiraya, once again felt sorry for his small body, going in this speed. Even when he had cried out countless times, for forgiveness, for him to stop, for him to let him rest. He decided to stop. He had come plenty of times, and had learned his lesson. He pulled out, catching Naruto as he slid down. He turned the water and the tub began to fill, and let Naruto lay on him.

"Prevy Sage..." Naruto began, and said in exhausting voice. Glad that he had stopped. "Sorry" Jiraya brushed and stroked Naruto's hair, while his other hand soothed his hole.

"Just don't do it, for the next week, it's not good Naruto. I over did it today"

"Ya...I've been wondering about this...What am I to you?" Naruto stuttered, and not dared to move. He was too tired, and in pain. His back, hole, neck, everything ached.

"My God-son of course"

"...I...see..." He was disappointed by this. "So...I'm only a stand in for the ladies..." he said, so, so quietly.

"Huh? Hahaha" He laughed. "Is that what you thought, hahaha." Naruto looked up tiredly and confused. "I like you Naruto, I would never make you as a stand-in for a woman" Naruto felt something lift from on his chest. Jiraya carried him, and dressed him. "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to strengthen the Rasengan." Naruto, opened his mouth.

"I probably would of jumped for joy before we came here, but...I'm just too tired. And i'm sure I'd still be tomorrow. Can we skip?" Jiraya nodded, understanding.

"Fine, but we'll have to do something else, we can't just laze around" He carried Naruto to a bed, sliding next to him and pulling the cover, over them. Naruto hugged him and hid his blushing face in his chest, He never thought he'd fall for an old person. And a pervert no doubt. He was glad though, that the old man wasn't just using him.

**...**

The smell of ramen came in Naruto nose, and the voice of a certain author to an adult novel, came in his ears. The voice was laughing. Naruto's blue eyes opened, to see the ramen first on the table. He got up, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and grabbed his own ramen, and heated it. He sat across from his mentor. Who kept laughing, as he read his fan mail.

Naruto was still half asleep, hadn't notice his wet pant, from his wet dream. He couldn't remember his dream, he normally didn't. When he sat down, he realized his mentor, stopped laughing and stared at him. Confusing him so, he started back with his half opened blue eyes. His mentor crossed his arm, and looked at him with annoyance.

"What did I say yesterday, Naruto?" He said angrily. Naruto blinked.

"Not to do anything that would make me come? Or something like that" He responded tiredly. His hole hurt, he leaned forward, lifting half of his butt in the air. It was the only way he could sit without hurting it. Oddly, Jiraya still stared at him, angrily.

"I see, you haven't noticed, look down" He said. Naruto, confused again looked down on his pant. He blinked lazily at his wet pant. He looked up, after a few seconds, looked back down quickly.

"What!" Naruto yelled in shock. He turned red, shot up, grabbed his bag, and ran in the bathroom. He changed out the pant and underwear. Before he dress up. He stared. He really wanted to do it, just one time...that can't hurt. _No, I kept my word, he'll find out for sure, I mustn't. _

"Naruto, aren't you done?" His mentor's voice was heard.

"I-I-I have a problem" Naruto confessed. There was silence.

"You...Didn't, do it did you?" Jiraya asked.

"N-no..." He heard his mentor's footstep coming toward him, and opening the door. Naruto was on the ground, back on the wall, legs closed, with his member touching his stomach. His hand was not far from his member. He was shivering. Jiraya shook his head.

"How about a bath?" He carried him in the bath, taking the rest of his cloth off. He placed him in the bath. Turned the water on. Jiraya didn't join him. Naruto sat, with one drop of tear in his eyes. His arms reached and turn around Jiraya's neck.

"Please...Just...one more time" Jiraya signed.

"Naruto, don't you understand, that it isn't healthy for you to do it too much."  
"But...It hurts..."

"Naruto, do you want me to put the strap on?" Jiraya warningly said. Naruto pulled away and shook his head. "It seems I have no choice but too, seeing your state" he turned to the sink. Opened the sink drawer, and took it out. He reached in the water, rubbing by mistake on Naruto's member. He gasped. Jiraya began to place the strap in place.

He finished, pulled away, and left. He secretly put a seal on it, and Naruto knew it when he tried.

After a few minutes. Naruto had still not returned, so Jiraya turned his ramen off so it wouldn't burn. He waited and waited. And instead, began writing his next book.

...

**Review, i know WEIRD TO JUST END IT HERE but I wanted to draw. FOR I AM an artist. Really. No kidding. Well, no I am an artist. But not those famous ones. But I am quite famous, in gym and art at my school, and a few others :D**

**Because i get some requests from my friends, and what's worse. I get request from random people. It's like. One minute I'm walking down the hallway to the bathroom at school(but this isn't my school, it's my friends (jenna) I was a guess for a performance at her school. She invited me. And I talked in front of her class and some others). Some person, who comes out, or walks by, sees me. Runs to me.**

"**Hi, your Sarah right?" I nod.**

"**Jenna talks about you, she showed me some of your art drawings your really good. Could you draw something for me?" ...**

**ME: ...^^; sure. (Anime sweat drop) **

**The girl: Yay, could you draw me Kakashi?" **

**mE: sure...just send me a pick...my hotmail is_(not writing it in here) **

**So that`s how it is, happens at my school too, but mostly my friends. Anyways, I got to go draw a pic for Jenna. BB AND Review. AND AND YAY REVIEW.**


End file.
